


A Reichenbach Reunion

by super0random0girl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super0random0girl/pseuds/super0random0girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock comes back!<br/>((This was written before Season 3 came out.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reichenbach Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> John moved back into 221B about two and a half years after Sherlock ‘died’. This story takes place six months after that.

John walked into his office. One last patient and a new one.  
“Just a check-up, then?” he asked, not looking up from the paperwork in his hand.  
“Do you not even look at your patient?” an achingly familiar voice asked. It couldn’t be, though it was. Sherlock!  
“You’re dead.” John stated.  
“I was dead. Not really, though.” Sherlock answered him. John walked up to Sherlock and punched him in the face.  
“No. Not after three years!” John shouted angrily.  
“I was taking care of Moriarty’s men.” Sherlock said, flexing his jaw. Not the reaction he was expecting, but it was reaction that didn’t seem like John thought he was seeing a ghost.  
“I hate you.” John said, hugging Sherlock. Sherlock shifted. His ‘death’ must have messed John up pretty badly.  
“Shall we go back to the flat?” Sherlock asked as John stopped hugging him.  
“Yeah. Yeah, the flat. Sounds good.” John said, and the two men walked out the door.

"Are the cow tongues still there?" Sherlock asked as they walked in. John snorted.  
"Oh, yes. I kept rotting cow tongues to remind me of my dead friend." John said sarcastically. "Of course they aren't there anymore." Sherlock frowned and looked around, surprised to find everything almost exactly how he had left it, and none of it dirty.  
"You... kept it clean." Sherlock stated. John sighed.  
"Yeah. I couldn't stand seeing it dirty." John admitted. When he glanced up at Sherlock, he could've sworn to seeing a small smile. Sherlock went over things, running his fingers over the bullet holes and acid stains.  
"There are extra holes in the wall. You got bored." Sherlock deducted out loud.  
"Of course. I wasn't constantly running after you and hiding things from you." John told him nonchalantly. Sherlock nodded and continued his search of the flat.  
"You cleaned my room!" Sherlock shouted when he saw his room.  
"That was Mycroft." John called back.  
"Why?!?" Sherlock said, coming back out. John shrugged.  
"It stank because you weren't there to keep track of your experiments." John told Sherlock honestly. Sherlock huffed and found his violin, and was soon playing a rather obnoxious piece. John sighed, smiling. Sherlock was back.


End file.
